Specials
by Ema Velreys
Summary: 58 years ago Earth was changed, a space cloud engulfed it and gave a few certain abilities and powers. Governments and massive corporations began to fear these people and the hunt began. Now people barely remember their own past. Two friends natural life of smiles and care free attitude gets destroyed in one night.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1_  
_**

**_Care Free days_**

_Fifty-Eight years ago a strange event occurred known as the Great Flash. It happened in a matter of seconds, an immense cloud of gold colored star dust appeared from deep space and phased through Earth. Even though nothing had seemed to change within the planet, something changed within some of us. It took a couple of years for the symptoms to appear in the small five percent of the population that somehow got infected with a virus. Although the virus was none lethal, it changed us. The ones infected gained abilities we could only think of in our imaginations. Super strength, telekinesis, hyper speed, gravity manipulation are just some of the powers gained by these few. Soon the government began to hunt down the people with abilities to find out why they became gifted while the rest did not._

_In a matter of five years, most of the Specials, as they were known as, were captured and sent to special centers where the governments of the world sent their top scientist to understand their powers and determine whether they were treats to humanity or beneficial for our evolution as a species. _

_After the public found out the way the governments were treating the Specials, many became outraged and began to protest for their equal treatment as regular humans. The governments, who were mostly controlled by corporations, chose not to listen but instead began to experiment on others from extracted samples from the captured Specials. By creating these new humans known as HUNTERS, they began to hunt down the remaining Specials by any means deemed necessary. _

_A great war broke out between the remaining few and the HUNTERS. At first the war was public everywhere, cities and towns destroyed or ruined do the powers at play by both sides. Soon enough the public began to fear the Specials due to an event that changed the outcome of the war._

_A group of Specials assassinated the President of the United States in order to destroy the union between the governments and their corporate allies. It did not have the desired affect the group was hoping for. Humanity finally accepted them as an enemy to peace and allowed the corporations to capture or exterminate the remaining Specials._

Or at least that's what my World History professor tells us. I never once cared for the bullshit that happened in the past. I'm sort of the kind of guy who enjoys living in the moment which in truth gets me in to some pretty deep troubled shit. You can just ask the two overly angered guys chasing me down the crowded halls of Monty University. I am about to run past a group of girls talking by their lockers when I notice one of them is holding a bottle of water. I snatch the bottle as I glide past her and turn the corner, not ignore the asshole remark she states. I stop running and take cover inside an empty classroom I pass by. _Maybe I lost them?_ I take a peek from inside the classroom into the hallway; I look both ways before letting out the huge chunk of air I had been holding. They had probably given up their fugitive search the second I rounded the corner. I open the bottle of water and began to drain its cooled contents down my throat when I feel a slender finger tap my shoulder. I spit out most of the water as I turned to see who has tapped me and tripped on my leg, landing hard on the floor.

"Who are you hiding from this time Zek?" says a joyful voice.

I immediately recognize the voice and look up to the see my closest and only friend Giselle hovering over me with school bag over her shoulder and books in a tight embrace across her chest. She always seems to be amused by my antics around the school, never really questioning my motives but always warning me to not go overboard.

"Eh… You know… just trying to make friends with the guys," I answer too quickly as I get up.

She eyes me suspiciously and I recognize a hint of something in her brown eyes.

"Guys huh?" she shakes her head, shoulder length light pink hair waving about. "You don't need to lie to me Ezekiel. I sort of already heard what happened from Sarah, she was sort of bragging about it in class today."

I immediately curse at the speed rumors go about in the school. It's a damn university why the hell do people still act like they are in high school? I step outside the classroom into the hall and sip more from the bottle I was still holding even after falling.

"It's not like that Azuka."

Azuka was here middle name. I always called her that since we were in middle school. I enjoy saying it more than Giselle. Rolls off the tongue smoother in my opinion.

"Sarah _kissed_ me, I swear it, Scouts honor!" I state with two fingers on my right hand jutting upward.

She laughs and just punches my arm. "Well it doesn't matter, it's the end of the semester today anyways, and summer is just around the corner. We got any plans?"

I feel relieved that she doesn't ask about how the kiss happened between me and her most hated enemy in school. Sarah Fauller. That girl had been on Giselle Azuka Santo's case since day one, always insulting her dress style and hair color, which I never understood. Azuka loves pastel yellow and wears any type of top or dress with that color, in which in my opinion, she pulls off nicely. As for her hair, Light Pink is and odd color but it matches perfectly with her gentle personality. Sarah was never fond of her standing out more than her I guess, so whenever she got the chance she would give her a hard time. Like never letting Azuka answer questions in Sociology properly by interrupting her abruptly; in which would turn out into full blown arguments between the two. Pretty sick shit I tell you. I think back to the day their rivalry began, it was a year ago in one of the café's around the university in which me and Azuka were fond of visiting. One minute we are enjoying jokes about the day at school the next comes in Sarah with her cocky aurora and comments on the first thing she can come up with through the door.

"Who told Strawberry Shortcake over here she could sit at my table?"

There is one thing people need to know about Azuka; even though she is small and very innocent looking, never, under any circumstances insult the hair. In a millisecond Azuka was on top of her like a lion trying to maul its prey. I had to swing her over my shoulder and bolt for the doors before the cops were called that night. Surprisingly though Sarah never tried to get her expelled or arrested for assault. She seems to enjoy pissing off our lovely Puerto Rican/Japanese friend. Ever since that incident, they have been mortal enemies.

I think back to her question and truth be told, I didn't have anything plan for our summer vacation. We usually always spend it together, either traveling or staying at home enjoying Netflix. I know I shouldn't lie to her more than once in a day.

"Nah, I didn't think about it," I shove my hands into my jean pockets. "Too busy trying to pass this semester after neglecting my studies for fun."

Azuka rolls her eyes and begins walking down the hall towards the student lounge. I quickly catch up to here and follow beside her.

"Well we can always just stay home and kill our brains watching movies and shows," she says sarcastically.

"Or we could spontaneously catch a ticket to the coolest destination we can think of at the airport?" I ask opening the doors heading to the stairs towards the next floor.

"But we already went somewhere last year!" she whined. "Can't we just stay home this time and think of something less expensive?"

Although money wasn't an issue for me since my father was a stockbroker and my mother a doctor. I am always given a very hefty monthly allowance by them and being their only child helped in that. I sort of can get what I want when I want. I decide not to comment on my financial status.

"Fine by me, but I get a feeling we aren't going to enjoy that idea." I say as we reach the top of the stairs and turn into the student lounge.

"You and you're _feelings_ Zek… We'll think of something." Azuka giggles.

She makes her way towards one of the couches in our student lounge and flops down into it. Monty University is one of the top schools in the country due to its science and health programs. Mostly all their courses require their students to keep a steady B grade average or get expelled. Pretty extreme but it keeps the student body at a constant nine thousand and funds at all-time high from research companies and hospitals. I wasn't really fond of the research curriculum but I did enjoy the photography and journalism courses. The fact that I was aiming to be hired as a top journalist for a magazine was my one true motivator to stay at the constant B level status of the school. Azuka was a top student aiming to be in the medical field, her high grades and numerous academic rewards keep a steady stream of early graduation letters and job offers flooding into her mailbox. I sometimes wonder why she stills hangs out with me, but then those thoughts slip away when I think about it. I am just a fucking awesome friend.

"My _feelings_ help us enjoy our summer's woman, besides they have never been wrong." I lightly shove her shoulder when I a seat next to her.

"Whatever goof ball." She jokes.

We sit there for an hour just joking and arguing about what our plans would be for the summer not knowing that our care free days and world were about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi peeps this is the Author Ema! Just saying thanks for the views. I promise the story is going to keep getting better every chapter. I will also announce I will try to update every Tuesday. Thanks for all the peeps to gave my story a glimpse it means a lot. I know I put M rated the story but for good reason. I hope you can all leave comments and reviews on my story. I would really appreciate. I also don't own Bleach, but I do own this original story and characters =D.**

* * *

It's been three weeks since school ended and our summer vacation began. Me and Azuka mostly spend it watching movies at her place and playing video games, she is a huge gamer. We were currently watching _Neighbors_ in our pajamas when my phone goes off. I pick it up from the table and see it's my mother calling.

"Hey mom, what's up?!" I answer happily.

I love my mom, she was the best. If I ever need someone to counsel me with situations in or outside of school I could always go to her. She was never hesitant to help; she cared too deeply for me ever since I came into the world.

"Hey honey, are you busy at the moment? Are you at Azuka's?"

"Yeah, we are just hanging… watching a flick" I note her nervousness." Is everything good?"

"Of course, me and your father were just wondering if you would like to come with us to dinner at his boss's estate?" she asks. "It's going to be a pretty formal thing, black and white colors, so you'll have to clean up. Are you okay with that?"

There is nothing I hate more than formal dinners than business formal dinners. I was never too fond of wearing suits or tuxedos, too constricting, I place a hand over the microphone on my phone.

"Azuka want to come to a dinner thing with me and my parents?" I look at her.

She was currently laughing at scene from the movie and hitting the pillow on her lap like some crazy kid on crack.

"Oh man, that's too funny…..Uh…sure. Are they okay with me coming through?" she tries to contain her laughter.

"Can Azuka be my date?" ask my mother who was waiting patiently on the other line.

I can practically imagine my mother jumping in joy "Yes she can honey, ask her to be ready by seven, head home now so you can get ready too young man!"

She hung up the line on me quickly and I face Azuka.

"I guess you need to start getting ready, be formal." I tell her as I get up and head towards the entrance to put my sneakers on.

"You mean I can't wear yellow?!" she shrieks at the thought.

Getting her to wear any color besides her yellow based outfits was like asking North Korea to give up trying to invade South Korea. She won't budge unless given a pretty damn good reason.

"Yes little one, formal colors only, black and white. Mom requested it. Be ready by seven." I say quickly closing the door behind me and heading towards my Audi A4 parked in her driveway.

It was only a five minute drive from Azuka's place to mine; I lived a couple streets down from her place. My house was the second largest in neighborhood only because my parents owned the biggest one just across from my house. My mother didn't enjoy the idea of me moving out, especially of me wanting to move into the universities dorms. So she decided to take it into her hands to buy the house across from theirs. She justified it by letting me know my name was on the ownerships papers so I shouldn't complain about not living alone. Not that I complained, it was a pretty nice place. Red and grey colors, it looked like a huge three storied rectangle with lots of windows and a roof with a triangle shape indent in it.

As I began to park my car I notice a pair of vehicles I didn't recognized parked at my parents' house. _Who could that be? _I think to myself as I hop out my car and head across the street. I know I should be heading to my room and getting ready but for some reason I have a bad feeling at what I am seeing. I try to take a pick into one the vehicle's, a black Ford Expedition, but the windows were tinted a heavy black. I knock on the window and ask if anybody inside. I get no reply so I start to walk towards the front door when I hear a loud bang coming from inside the house. _ Was that a gun?_

The next thing I see is a guy flying out my parent's front window and smashing head first into the side of the Expedition, his head splitting open. I look away from the scene as quickly as it happened and I shout for my parents.

"Mom!" I shout busting through the door, "Dad!"

I immediately regret my idea as a person tackles me to the ground placing a n ice cold metal object to my head, a gun.

I can't see who it is but from the slender leg holding me down and the light weight pressed against it, I can tell it's a woman. A small woman I could over power, but I remember the gun to my and the disadvantage of me being face down on the floor. I'll be killed before I could even make an opening. I quickly think of scenarios in my head. I was always good at creating solutions out of impossible problems. I quickly glance to my right and notice I am near one of the tables holding one of my mother's expensive vases. My hand is lying next to one of the legs. _If I can just nudge it hard enough, the vase could make a pretty good distraction. _

I nudge notice the figure on top of me fidgeting as if trying to locate something in their pockets. I take the chance to bang the leg and let the vase fall, shattering into pieces, mom was going to kill me.

"The hell?" says a feminine voice.

I quickly turn myself around grabbing the arm with gun as I spin and use my momentum to quickly bash her hand and grab the gun from her grasp; at the same time I kick her chest to make a few feet of distance between us. I have never held a gun before and almost lose my grip from the weight of the gun but I keep it pointed in her direction. She quickly puts her hands up in surrender.

"Easy kid, I am not here to hurt you." She says quickly.

I notice her jet black short hair, lavender eyes, and cream skin tone. I would consider her beautiful if it weren't for the fact that she was currently trying to kill, so I thought.

"Who are you? Where the hell are my parents? Why the hell did a guy just fucking flew out their window?!"

The woman just keeps her eyes on me, "I can't give you my name, but I can tell you now, your parents have been taken. I was sent her to try and prevent that but I was too late. The guy who I threw out the window was one of the guys sent to clear the house of any evidence."

Taken?

"What the hell do you mean taken? I was just talking to my mom. What did you do?!"

She closes her eyes and breathes in slowly, she seemed agitated.

"I just told you. I was sent here to help. You and your parents are important, mostly you are but they were taken to be used to find you. I need to get you out of here quickly. Please just trust me." She slowly starts walking towards me, "If I wanted to hurt you I would have done so already."

My hand began to shake and my mind starts racing. _Why would anybody want me or my parents? _I didn't want to believe anything this woman was telling me, but a part of me tells me she is telling the truth. I lower the gun a little bit but keep it in her direction. She stops and sighs loudly. Guess she is as tense as me, being new to guns and kidnapping situations.

"I'm going to reach for my phone in my vest okay? My mic piece was damaged by that asshole." she states as she slowly reaches to her chest.

I didn't notice before but she seemed to in the military, she was sporting black cargo pants, a black long sleeved shirt, black military boots, and a black bulletproof vest with a couple of pocket bags attached to it. She had her hair tied back into a pony tail and a strand of it fell between her eyes. I could see the choker styled mic on her neck and an earpiece on her left ear. She also had a belt with a pistol holster on her right and a pair of knifes on her left. I think about her comment, _she really could have killed by now if she wanted to. _She grabs the small phone from her pocket bag and dials quickly, she was waits a second or two before someone answers.

"Ichigo, I was too late for the parents but I got the boy with me, send extract quick. I have a feeling they will be back soon. How copy?" She says quickly while keeping her eyes on me, she probably still thinks I am going to shoot her.

I hear a mumbled response from the other end.

"What? Damn it all, I'll see what I can do, just hurry!"

She hangs up the phone and steps toward s the door to close it then quickly turns to me.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe me right now but I am your ally. I need you to trust me right now. We got a shit load of bad guys coming for you. I need you to please give me my gun back."

She says this as if everything about the situation was normal. How the hell am I supposed to react to this? My parents are gone and now some strange woman tells me people are coming to get me? I don't know what to do but I agree with her and put the gun on the floor, my gut tells me to trust her. She smiles and picks up the gun and places it on her holster.

"Thank you for the trust. What's your name kid?"

I hate being called kid, especially by some damn stranger.

"I'm not a kid and the name is Ezekiel. What's yours?"

"I can't give you that information but you can just call me Shinigami."

"Seriously… that sounds like some damn Japanese voodoo or whatever." I state sarcastically

The woman just rolls her eyes and begins to walk towards the stairs heading towards the second floor. I follow quickly behind her and attempt to find out what the hell is going on.

"So why were my parents taken? And why are people coming for me?"

She takes a right at the top of the stairs and heads towards the direction of my dad's study room.

"I am surprised your parents kept you in the dark for so long without slipping," she comments not answering my questions.

I jump in front of her and try to give her the dirtiest look I could muster, "You didn't answer my questions. Just what the hell is going on, really?"

She just pushes by me like I a tank and opens the doors to my dad's room. I take notice of her strength even though she is so small.

"I would love to answer all your questions but right now we got guys coming for you. I think that merits a little more attention than your inquiries. Don't you think?"

Shinigami grabs the side of my dad's desk ad flips it on its side, sending all type of papers and items unto the floor. She then starts to slide it but stops and looks at me. "Well aren't you going to help a lady out?"

I reluctantly decide not to make a smart remark and dash to her side and help her slide the desk to the door, creating a barricade. She than begins to shove all the papers on the floor with her feet out of the way. She instructs me to stand back by the desk. I agree confused with what she was doing. She kneels down on the floor on both legs and closes her eyes. Suddenly wind begins to engulf the room and a strange sensation fills by body. I don't intrude her with whatever she is doing but I still can't help but ask.

"What the hell is happening?" I dart back and forth around the room as I notice it starts to get pretty hot.

"Just releasing my special." She states matter-of-factly.

_Special? Like the specials from my history class?_

Suddenly white colored flames appear all around her body and my first instinct is to look for anything with water around the room.

"It's alright Ezekiel. The flames won't hurt you."

"I could give a damn if they'll hurt me! Why the hell are there flames coming out of you!" I shout at her.

She eyes me confused, "Right. Your parents never revealed anything to you. Stupid me."

"I'm a Special. Your parents, you, and I have been born with special abilities ever since the Great Flash fifty-eight years ago. Your parents were part of the original seven's predecessors. You have the blood of creation running through your blood."

What the hell was this lady talking about? I am just a normal college kid trying to make his dreams come true. I didn't have a damn clue about what she was trying to explain. I cross my arms in front of my face in an X.

"Slow down. What the hell do you mean me and my parents are Specials! I never once heard or saw them show any signs powers. If that were true why hide it from me.

"I'll explain later. I promise right now. I sense too five people in the house, please take cover by the book shelves. I'll handle this. You're too valuable to let them take you."

As she said that a sudden flame emitted from her right hand and formed into the shape of a sword. _Is that a fucking Katana?_

I dart towards the two book shelves sitting diagonally from the doors. I keep my eyes trained on her and her white flames. _What is she?_

The door gets busted open and five huge guys dressed in suits rush into the room quickly surrounding Shinigami. _What the hell am I doing?_ My mom would kill me if she found out I was hiding while some girl was defending me. The five men pull guns out from their suits. This is looking bad by the second.

"Where is the boy Shinigami? We really don't want to make a mess of things." Says the smallest one of the group, he seems to be the leader.

"Wouldn't you like to know HUNTER" she smirks and takes a stance with her left foot planted in front of her and her katana behind her. Her flames get bigger.

The man who spoke just laughs at her, he had a dragon tattoo on the right side of his face.

"You call those flames? It looks like the stories of Rukia Kuchiki are just myths."

This seems to strike a nerve in Rukia as she lunges recklessly at the man who quickly side steps of the way of her flame sword and counter by swiping it away with his hand. His hand!

I notice flames coming from his hands, Rukia quickly reacts by dashing back to her spot in the middle of the circle. She looks cautiously between all five men her eyes stop by the window and she just smiles.

"Well I can't always be in the spotlight, right Ichigo?"

Out of nowhere a flash of orange breaks through the windows and slams into one of the men, sending him flying towards the wall leaving a huge hole behind. My jaw drops at what I am seeing. What the shit just happened? I think to myself.

The orange flash turns out to be a man, a very tall man with bright orange hair. He stands back up from his kneeling position and faces the man with the tattoo cracking his neck and knuckles.

"Yeah, yeah midget. I always gotta clean up your mess." He states mockingly.

Rukia just glares daggers at the back of his head, "don't start strawberry."

The man with the tattoo yells at his men," Get them!"

All four lash at the Ichigo and Rukia and I suddenly think to believe they are dead. Rukia ducks and rolls behind one of the guys and slashes at his legs, detaching both legs with ease from his body. The man yells in pain and makes a grab at his legs with blood flowing unto the floor. The second man opens fire on her. I yell in my head for her to look out, but the bullets phase through her. Her body disappears into a burst of flames and she appears right behind the man. She thrust through his chest with her blade and his body goes limp. I gawk at what she just did but am also terrified at people dying before me. _Why is this all happening? I am just a young kid, why am I being hunted?_

In an instant I see another man fly through the book shelves above me and fly out the wall into the front yard. I knew he was dead. I turn to see Ichigo hovering over the man with the dragon tattoo; he had a broken nose and was trying to crawl away. Ichigo just grabs his suits collar and picks him up to be at eye level with him. This made the man be a couple inches off the ground.

"Now buddy. You're gonna tell is who sent yeh or I'm gonna start snapping fingers off." Ichigo says with a murderous intent in his eyes.

"Ichigo wait. We need him to come with us for interrogation. I have a feeling this is going to take more than just a beating." Rukia grabs his shoulder. She was back to normal, no flames or blade in her hand.

Ichigo grunts in disapproval.

"Fine," he turns the man around and cuffs him with handcuffs from his belt.

Rukia looks to where I should be. I am laying down on the floor under a pile of books after the man was sent through the shelves.

"Ezekiel, are you okay?" she asked with concern in her voices.

I start to get up with pain from the books on my back. "Never better."

Ichigo walks up to me and eyes me suspiciously, "You better be worth all this damn trouble kid."

"Fuck off orange juice, I didn't ask for this." I retorted back.

This makes Ichigo grab at my shirt and yanks me close to him, luckily for me Rukia steps in between us.

"Stand down Ichigo. I can't have him get hurt because of your stupid anger issues."

Ichigo let's go of me and heads back to secure the man.

"Don't mind him. He just hates being made fun of because of his hair," Rukia says rolling her eyes at him and waving her hand at his retreating back.

"Well I hate being called a kid, so we are even." I look around the destroyed room ," Why are these guys after me?"

Rukia steps towards the hole on the wall overlooking the front lawn and checks to see if the guy sent flying showed any signs of life.

"They were here because of your special. They won't be the only ones; we need to get you to safety quickly. Ichigo , how long till extact arrives?"

"Five minutes. Let's start heading back down. I don't like sitting in a room full of holes."

Rukia nods and grabs my arm leading me back down stairs. I yank my arm away.

"I can walk myself."

She just shrugs it off and continues to lead us down stairs, with Ichigo behind me forcing the man to walk.

"So why am I so damn important? Why would they want a kid that knows jack shit about Specials and their powers? "I say as we reach the front door

Looks like they slammed the door open, since its face flat on the floor.

"You have a special kind of power, a very special and powerful one. Your parents were trying to keep you from ever being discovered. So they kept this world a secret from your for this long. The reason these guy and his pals were after you is because of that power."

I look at the guy and stand in front of him; he was a good five inches taller than me so I had to look up at him.

"Where are my parents you damn bastard?"

He just laughs, "Feeling tough with your two bodyguards huh kid? "

Ichigo elbows his back making him grunt.

"Don't talk to this jack ass Ezekiel; he isn't talking till we get back to HQ."

I look at the man again and notice he keeps looking at me with a glint in his eyes, "You and all your kind need to disappear. You are all abominations."

At this Ichigo punches him and tell shim to shut up again.

I face Rukia who is now back on her phone talking quickly to whomever it is on the other end. She turns to me and replies a yes ma'am to the caller.

My life literally just took a shit on me and didn't even gave a warning. I look into Rukia's eyes and see that she feels a sort of sadness for me. Maybe she knew I was emotionally about to break down because she smiles at me.

"It's going to be okay Ezekiel. We are going to get your parents back, I promise you that."

I try to find comfort in her words but how could I? My world just took a turn for the worst. One minute I was enjoying hanging with my best friend, the next both my parents are gone and I am being hunted because I am a Special? Life just hates me. I never asked for this, I never wanted any of this to happen. I could have sworn my life was just as normal as anybody else's. I always believed that stories about the past were just bullshit propaganda made by the schools and media. Now I know it is all true.

"The Captain is on her way," Rukia tells Ichigo.

"Are you serious? The captain doesn't need to come, we got this under control."

Rukia looks at me and then back to Ichigo, "She says this is personal, she can't leave Ezekiel in the dark anymore."

Just as she says that, two black SUV's rush towards the driveway and come to a stop. A total of twelve people come out of both vehicles. They were all wearing the same outfits as Ichigo and Rukia. Black cargo pants, black long sleeve shirts, black military boots, and black bulletproof vest. I watched as a pair walks past Rukia and me and head towards the man being held by Ichigo.

"Don't treat him nicely boys." Ichigo says as he hands him to them.

Two more past by us and head up stairs, probably to get check the bodies. The rest stay outside securing the yard with guns at hands. I get a uneasy feeling as I watch one of the man open up the door and a small woman appeared from the vehicle. Even from this distance I could tell the sheer beauty of the woman, not taking away the combat uniform she was wearing which included a black beret on her head; somehow it made her more attractive. She walked up to me, Rukia, and Ichigo with a stern face. Both of whom saluted her way. I felt a sudden heat rise up from me and it wasn't because of embarrassment. It was because I could clearly see the woman up close now.

"Hello Ezekiel. I am Captain Santos of TIER, nice to officially meet you." the woman says and I finally notice who she is.

Brown eyes that I am too fond of, light skin just like mine, and unmistakable pink hair being held under the beret.

"Azuka?"

* * *

**WOOHOOO that was chapter 2 for your folks. Why is Azuka part of TIER?! What does Ezekiel have to do with what's going on? To find out keep reading. lol**


End file.
